Our New Life
by The Selection Star
Summary: This is my version of what would happen if Maxon chose America. This is a repeated topic but there are some twists in this story that will make you want to read more. I'm really bad at summaries so please try the story. King Clarkson, and Queen Amberly are still alive.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first story and I'm really excited. I hope you guys like this story. Also don't forget to review, because they will help me make my story better. You guys can also give me suggestions for the story. Enjoy! BTW this is right after America and Maon get married.**

**America POV**

America Schreave I thought to myself standing on my new balcony in the Princess Suite. I was finally Maxon's one and only and I didn't have to share him with 34 other girls. The reception just ended and I came to my new room. Maxon, for some reason left as soon as everyone else left and didn't even come with me to my room. I was slightly annoyed by this, but I was also curious as to why he left. I heard the door open and close and I turned around to see Maxon looking as regal and handsome as ever.

"Maxon where were you" I asked quickly.

"Now now my dear no need to get so motherly" he joked.

"We may be married but I am still not your dear" I simply stated.

"Ok then darling. But I have something to discuss with you" he said getting very serious.

"Oh no! Did something happen to anyone? Did the rebels do anything?" I panicked.

"Calm down Mer. Her let me tell you," he said as he took something out of his pocket and got down on one knee.

"America, you are the most beautiful, intelligent, stubborn, red headed girl ever. Ever since the day I met you in the gardens I was mesmerized by you. I knew that one day you would be my one, and now you are. We may have had some problems in our relationship, but now i want to start fresh. Forget all the bad memories we had together and let's stary a new life. I promise to keep you happy and to love you for the rest of our lives. I love you America, my darling, and i will never let you go." he said as he took off the tight ring he put on during the elimination. Then he put on the new ring which had a small simple blue diamond with a silver border that made the ring look even special.

"Maxon, what's all this" I said , "We are already married" i said now a little confused.

"America you know that the last few days of the selection were not so good for us" he said with a frown.

"Yes I remember," i replied as i recalled all of those horrible events with Aspen and Kriss telling me that Maxon proposed to her in her room.

"Well America the ring that was on your had was meant for Kriss. But I saw Aspen with Lucy that day and I knew that you really did move on for me. I misunderstood you and I really wanted to make you my one. Even when i thought of picking Kriss I knew that i wouldn't be happy with her. This is a new ring to show you that I only love you" he said with true love in his eyes.

The tears were now running down my eyes as I hugged him,"I love you Maxon".

"I love you too America," he said.

Prince Maxon Schreave and Princess America Schreave.

**This chapter might have been really weird but I promise you that the rest of the story will be different and will have better topics.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. So I thought no one would read my story but there were some people that did and that made me really happy. Also, even though I got only one review it encouraged me to write more. Thank You soooo much! Ok now on with the story.**

**America POV**

Today my maids dressed me in a one shoulder light pink dress with white flowers aroung my waist. I was supposed to wear heels but instead I wore an amazing pair of flower flats. It was simple but gorgeous.

"You look amazing darling." Maxon said as he came in to see me.

"Thank You Rock god Maxon" Is joked

"Thank you for addressing me in a proper manner," he said sarcasticly.

"Lets go down for breakfast because i'm starving and food in the palace is always appealing to me," I said to him.

"Ahh you and your food should never be separated for too long," he laughed as he escorted me to the dining hall.

* * *

**America POV(still)**

We came in and automatically were welcomed by Queen Amberly.

"America honey i cant tell you how happy I am that you and Maxon got married." Amberly said as she ate her food looking really happy.

"Yes yes America we are happy to welcome you into our family," said Clarkson looking like he'd rather be dying right now.

"Thank you," I simply stated.

"Well Maxon eat quickly so we can go attend our New Asia meeting. Oh also we are going to be very busy today becuse my advisors have scheduled some other important meetings." he said.

'But father Americas and I were pklanning to spend the day together and.." he was about to finish.

"No Maxon I don't want to hear it. Do you think the country is important or your new wife" he shouted angrily.

"Father-,"Maxon was about to say.

"MAXON. I SAID I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT. END OF CONVERSATION. LET'S GO." he screamed.

"Fine." Maxon grunted.

"America i'll see you later, i promise." he said.

"Don't worry Maxon," i said as Clarkson pulled him out the door.

"America I know you wanted to spend time with Maxon but he as some work honey. I'm sorry dear," Amberly said looking sad.

"Of course Queen Amberly, I understand." I said trying to make her happy.

"But don't worry dear. Today me and sylvia will be with you explaining your new responsibilities. We'll keep you busy," she said trying to keep the spirit up.

"Yes that would be wonderful considering the fact that I'm very new to all this stuff," I said realizing that the hard part of being princess was going to start.

"Yes indeed. Why don't we finish off our breakfast and go down to your new office," she asked.

"Of course," I said ready to finish this yummy delicious food. I wonder what Maxon must be feeling like.

* * *

I worked all day with Queen Amberly or Mom (that's what she wants me to call her now). There were papers that needed to be filled out and there was a bunch of other stuff too. It wasn't hard but it wasn't exactly easy. I missed Maxon and he didnt show up for lunch or dinner. Neither did the King which I didn't care about at all. He still hated me and i think he gave Maxon a lot of work today so he wouldn't be able to be with me. I went out to the garden and sat on the special bench. I wished Maxon could be here, but I had to understand that being Princess would mean being away from him for a long time. I waited a long time to see if he would come out but he didnt, so I left to my room. I changed into a purple night gown and tied my hair. I waited another hour for Maxon but he didn't show up so I went to sleep. While I was sleeping I heard the faint sound of the door opening and someone went into the bathroom and then closed the door and left. I thought it was Maxon so I slept.

The next morning I woke up to find Maxon asleep next to me. I didnt want to wake him up because he probably didnt get much sleep. I got up and went into the bathroom to get ready, but as soon as I stepped on the bathroom floor I slipped on something slippery and screamed.

"America, America what's wrong," Maxon said as he came into the bathroom still looking sleep but really worried. As soo as he got in he saw me on the floor and his eyes went wide.

"Maxon, I slipped something liquidy and I fell. Don't worry i'm fine though," I said trying to hold the pain in.

"Mer should I help you get up," he asked.

"No it's fine Maxon I can get up," I said as I got up but slipped again and twisted my ankle.

"Oh no America. I told you I should help you. Here let me help you get up," he said as he held me tightly not wanting to let me fall again. I couldnt even take a step so he carried me to my bed.

"Maxon it's okay I just need to sit down dont worry," I said not wanting to make a big deal.

"America i'm going to take you down to the infirmary so they can check you," he said scooping me up with his arms.

"Maxon but i'm going to be fine-" I was protesting.

"America no but's lets go," he said in a tone that made me stop pleading.

In the infirmary the doctors said that I broke my ankle and that I needed to use crutches for 2 weeks before it gets better. I also needed to get bed rest because i fell on my back and now it's aching a lot.

"America are you feeling better," Maxon asked with worry in his voice.

"Of course Maxon. But i fell really bad because i woke you up while you were sleeping," I said feeling guilty.

"America I had plenty of sleep." he said.

"But last night you came into my room and went into the bathroom, then you left to another late night meeting. You probably didn't get out of the meeting until it was really really late," I said.

"America I didn't come to your room at all last night. I was about to come to dinner with you and mother, but father had some things to dicuss with me in his office. By the time we were done talking dinner was over so I went to my room to sleep because I knew you had a long day and you were probably sleeping. I came to your room in the morning an hour before you woke up," he said sounding worried now.

"Oh maybe i just imagined someone coming into the bathroom," I said feeling really stupid.

"Wait America. Didn't you slip on something slippery in the BATHROOM," he said like he was putting a puzzle together.

"Yeah I think it was oil but how did it get in there," I asked a little confused.

"America, I think someone is trying to hurt you. Someone besides me came into your room last night and poured oil on the floor to make you slip," he said.

I froze, and all I could hear was Maxon's voice telling me to wake up as I fell against the bed and darkness took over.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone. So it's been a while since I posted a chapter and I'm really sorry. The story is just getting started so if you haven't like it so far you might like it from now on-might. So let the drama begin.**

**Disclaimer: All rights of The Selection go to Kiera Cass, not me :(**

**Maxon POV**

I have been sitting with America for the past 2 hours hoping that she's okay. She must have been shocked when I told her that someone might be out to kill her. While I was here in the infirmary I ordered the head of security to double the palace guards and to see who might be the suspect. So far I suspect father would be the only cruel person to do something so horrible to someone as kind and generous as America. Everyone thinks father is an amazing king who cares about everyone but himself. But in reality he's just a jerk who cares about putting the country into turmoil. There are some guards that I trust to spy on father and everything he does. I look at America and I just dont want to lose her. I see her turn and her eyes open slowly.

**America POV**

I slowly wake up and realize that I'm still in this stupid hospital bed. Ugh! Then I see Maxon looking worried and asking me questions to see if i'm ok. Why wouldn't I be okay. Then everything from last night hits me and everything that Maxon and I talked about comes back to me. Then the tears start coming out of my eyes before i can even stop them.

"America it's alright. You will be safe, don't cry," Maxon says trying to comfort me.

"Maxon do you know who it is trying to do this to me," I ask scared of who it might be.

"Darling I don't know yet, but i will find out.,"

"Can we um leave this place and go. I dont really like it here."

"Of course. Let me get you a wheelchair. I would carry you but then i would hurt your back." he said slowly wheeling a wheel chair and lifting me into it. We took a long way to the bedrooms probably because the palace was finally really quiest from all the wedding stuff and we could get some peace. We came and stopped at my door and Maxon was about to open it.

"Maxon would it be okay if we went to your room because I just don't want to remember anything from last night?" I asked quietly.

"Of course darling,'' he said going into the room next to mine. "Why don't you get some rest while I go and get some things done" he said thinking about something.

"Okay," I said laying down on my bed and immediatly falling into a fitful sleep.

**Maxon POV**

I go to my office to get some thinking done. Right when I sit down there's a knock at the door. It's mother.

"Oh Maxon how is America feeling. I just woke up and my maids told me what happened!" she asked obviously worried.

"Mother America is fine. She just slipped on something. She is resting in her room if you want to see her?" I told her.

"Thank goodness. It's fine Max i'll just wait until she wakes up and then go visit her. You should probably get back to work" she said leaving less worried than when she came in.

Then there's another knock at the door.

"Come in," I said.

"Prince Maxon we have found footage of someone entering Lady America's bedroom last night." the head of security said.

"Ok i'm coming," I said as we both ran to the security footage room.

"This is the camera stationed outside of Lady America's room. This is the camera that is a hallway down from her room sir."

I watched as the figure made it's way down the hallway with his or her head down. He was short to be my dad, so who was it then. The figure then walked into the room. After a few minutes the door opened only to see the green eyes of Aspen Leger.

**You guys probably weren't expecting Aspen(the guy that loved America a lot) to kill her now did you! Also i'm going to do this thing where I ask you guys questions from each chapter and you guys can tell me what you think by reviewing.**

**Question of the Day: Why do you think Aspen wants to kill America?**

**Please review and tell me what you think. Who knows, maybe I'll use your ideas(with your permission of course).**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay this is the 2nd chapter that I will be posting today because I haven't posted in a week so enjoy!**

**Maxon's POV**

Aspen Leger would never do this to America, but here he is in the video

"Where is officer Leger," I asked the head of security named Henry.

"Your majesty he is on a one week break because he has gotten married," Officer Henry says.

"Well the person in this video is Officer Leger and I'm sure of it. Call him in telling him that there is an emergency, but don't tell him anything about this. Make sure he doesn't get any suspicions." I said anger slowly starting to make its way out of me.

"Yes sir. He will be here by tomorrow morning." Officer Henry answers leaving.

How could Aspen do this to America? He got over America loving me and he even got married to one of America's closest friends. If America finds out about this she would just shatter into bits of pieces like glass. I have to hold off on telling her for as long as I can. I keep thinking about this and I don't realize how tired I am as I start falling asleep.

* * *

The next morning I wake up at 6 a.m and I go to America. She's still sleeping as I lay down next to her careful not to wake her up. She looks so beautiful when she's sleeping. Thinking about Aspen harming America makes me mad but it also makes me sad. A tear comes out of my eyes. Ugh, I'm so weak. _Be strong Maxon. Be strong._ America stirs next to me and wakes up.

"Good Morning beautiful," I say as I help her up.

"Good Morning Max," she says with a voice as sweet as honey.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Better than ever. My legs just feel horrible because i haven't walked for a while. Can I try to stand up and walk a little," she asks.

"Um...okay," I hesitate before getting off the bed and helping her get up. She walks for a while before her maids come in and help her get ready for the day.

I leave and go get ready myself. I'm about to enter my office an hour later when I see Officer Henry walking with officer leger by his side.

"Your majesty," Aspen says as he bows.

"Come in I've been waiting for you two," I say as I try to put the words in my head together to say to Aspen.

"Prince Maxon may I know why you have requested my presence," Aspen says which sounds like he is mocking me. He still doesn't like me that much.

"Officer leger i'll get straight to the point and tell you that we found you sneaking into Lady America's room and you were the one who poured oil in her bathroom," I say.

"WHAT! No that's not me,"he argues.

"Save it Leger there are no excuses for this,'' I say and I hear the door open and America comes in.

**So what do you guys think.**

**The 2nd question of the day is: Do youu guys think America heard what they were talking about or do you think she just came in and was shocked to see Aspen?**

**Please Review and tell!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! So I got a couple more reviews which were so nice and I just wanted to say thank you to all those wonderful people who are reading this. Now let's see what happens.**

**America's POV**

Mary and Anne made a soothing lavender bath for me which helped me relax for a while. Then they put me in a nice simple blue day dress which was made of silk. It was the most comfiest dress they ever made. Breakfast was brought to me and there were strawberry tarts today which made me smile like a child while I was eating them. I ate the rest of the stuff and get ready to go out when my maids stop me.

"Lady America, we think it would be best if you just stay in bed for today and get better," said Anne.

"Anne I don't ever want any of you to use a title when talking to me. We're best friends. Also, I really feel congested in my room so I'll just wander the halls in this really lame wheelchair. That seems like a great idea doesn't it?" I say.

"I'm sorry um... America but these are doctors orders," said Mary as she helped me get up from the dressing table and get me on my bed.

"You guys will pay for this" I said disappointedly.

"Okay" they laughed in unison.

"America we actually have a dress that we need to finish for the report in two days. May we be excused to work on it. We will be in here regularly to check on you and keep you company,"asked Mary.

"Of no need to ask. I don't want to keep you from your things to do," I said with a plan forming in my head.

"Thank you,'' they said as they walked out of the room.

"They can walk more gracefully than I can" she thought.

Then she slowly got out of bed and made a couple of terrible foot steps toward the wheel chair and sat down. First she tried to practice to wheel herself in it. Then she went towards the door, opened it, and went out. She was going to go to the gardens because she didn't want to bother Maxon. Plus if he saw her then he would make her go back and might put more guards in front of her door. But while she was passing Maxon's office she heard him screaming angrily at someone. She leaned in closer to the door and heard someone arguing back with him. The voice seemed familiar so she opened the door to see Aspen.

"Aspen what are you doing here. Aren't you with Lucy in Carolina?" I said knowing that something bad happened.

"I was with her but Prince Maxon has requested my presence for some unknown reason," said Aspen.

" America what are you doing out of your room. You need to get some rest," said Maxon obviously not wanting me here.

" Maxon what's going on?," I asked.

" Um America I didn't want you to know but we were looking in the security footage during the night you fell and we saw Aspen sneak into your room. He's the one who is trying to kill you," said Maxon.

" What, but why? We're you even in Carolina?" I asked Aspen.

" Mer it wasn't me," Aspen pleaded.

"America watch the footage yourself," said Maxon as he showed me the video.

" no Mer that's fake. Don't believe him." said Aspen walking towards me.

" don't even put a hand on her. Take him away to the prisons and lock him up" ordered Maxon.

The officer pulled aspen with him out the door.

"Ames are you okay," asked Maxon.

"I'm fine Maxon. But why is he doing this," I thought.


End file.
